1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to data instance routing. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and system for routing users to one of a group of application instances, available via the Internet on different servers, based on configurable user profiles.
2. Background Art
Businesses are using the Internet more and more. An ever increasing number of applications are being made available, via the Internet, at Web sites, and these applications are being used by a continuously increasing number of people. This presents important new opportunities and challenges for businesses and Web site operators.
One challenge is to provide a user with appropriate information, which may vary significantly from user to user. For example, the specific information that a user may need or should be provided with may depend on the geographic location of the user. A user in Europe may want to see prices in Euro Dollars, while a user in Japan may want to see prices in Yen. Other information, such as product availability and delivery times, may also be highly dependent on the physical location of the user.
Another challenge is that many applications, particularly those that are continuously used to receive, process and deliver information twenty-four hours a day, seven days a seek, are “mission critical.” It is essential that these applications, and the Web sites that provide them, be continuously accessible for extended periods of time. Other challenges include ensuring that the applications respond in a timely fashion and that the user sessions be handled effectively.